


Valentía

by Erzs



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque los demás lo llamaran héroe, no estaba seguro de serlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentía

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni Tiger & Bunny ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son de sus respectivos dueños y yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta cosa rara.  
> Escrito para un reto de Drabbles

Nuevamente, Ivan se quedaba lejos de la acción, sin poder hacer nada más que observar.

Mientras los demás peleaban y defendían su hogar, el solo ayudaba a los civiles. Sabía que era una tarea bastante importante, pero nunca sería igual a lo que hacían Kotetsu, Keith o Pao-Lin. Sentía que no era un verdadero héroe como ellos.

Justo en estos momentos, mientras los demás enfrentaban a un grupo de Nexts, uno de los edificios había empezado a arder en llamas. Daño colateral de las peleas.

Los demás héroes estaban ocupados deteniéndolos, así que era su turno de apoyar. Rápidamente empezó a escoltar a las personas que poco a poco iban saliendo del edificio. Un niño llorando captó su atención, al parecer su madre no había salido con el resto y seguía atrapada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia el edificio tras prometerle salvar a su madre, pues era lo menos que podía hacer, su deber de “héroe”. Aun cuando dudara merecer el título.

Gracias a su traje pudo pasar las llamas sin problemas y saltó entre los restos de las escaleras al siguiente piso, en busca de la mujer. Cuando la encontró, entre el humo y los escombros, no dudo en retirarse su propio casco y cedérselo, para protegerla del humo, el que viera su rostro era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento.

Cargándola entre sus brazos, empezó a andar por el mismo camino que había entrado, descubriendo para su mala suerte que se había derrumbado y el fuego había crecido. El humo no solo dificultaba su respiración, sino también su vista. En un último intento, se preparó para realizar un último salto hacia el primer piso cuando notó que el humó empezó a disiparse y el fuego a disminuir. Desde una de las ventanas, notó como Sky High usaba sus poderes de viento para aplacar el fuego y aprovechando esto, busco una salida externa, saliendo sano y salvo y dejando a la mujer en primeros auxilios, no sin antes recuperar su casco.

El antiguo rey de los héroes aprovecho para acercársele —Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste ahí adentro, Origami.

—Solo hice lo que cualquiera haría. No soy valiente. No soy capaz de enfrentar a los villanos como tú. Aun con este título, no soy un héroe

—Pero salvaste una vida. Ser valiente no es solo pelear contra los malos, también es ayudar a quienes lo necesiten, a pesar de los riesgos. Para mi tú eres un héroe. –aunque no podía verlo a través del casco, sabía que tenía una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

Tal vez él tenía razón, él era valiente en formas diferentes. Tal vez solo quería hacerlo sentir mejor.

De cualquier modo, lucharía por demostrarle lo valiente que podría ser. Un día lo miraría al rostro como su igual, sería capaz de revelarle todos aquellos sentimientos que tenía ocultos.

Sería capaz de llevar el título de “héroe” con orgullo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!  
> Metí un poco de mi OTP, porque bueno, necesitan amor.  
> Saludos~


End file.
